Power of 6
by CharmedElf
Summary: The Charmed ones get attacked by an orc from Middle Earth. Then three elves come to help.Together, can they defeat the threat of Sauron invading other worlds? The strongest forces of good there are join together but will they even be enough?
1. The Orc

"Piper? Paige? Are you guys home?" Phoebe Halliwell yelled to her sisters as she came through the front door of the Halliwell Manor.

"Is anybody here?"

"Yes, yes I'm here. What do you need with all of your yelling?" Paige Matthews asked, coming down the stairs.

"Well I was wondering if any of you were here when Jason called." Phoebe said.

"Jason didn't call and I was home all day."

"What?!?!? He didn't call? You aren't serious? He didn't call?"

"No Phoebe he didn't call, why?"

"He was supposed to call and ask me out to this really fancy restaurant. Well that relationship is over." Phoebe said sadly.

"Oh Phoebe he probably-" Paige didn't get to finish because suddenly they both heard a high shriek from upstairs. "DEMON!!!!!!" They heard Piper yell.

Both Paige and Phoebe dashed upstairs to aid Piper in the new demonic killing that has been placed upon them.

"Where's the demon?" Paige asked as she entered the attic.

"Gone." Piper said with a heavy sigh of relief as she walked over to get her crying son, Wyatt.

"What'd he look like so I can go and find him in the book." said Paige.

"Well I've never seen this type of demon before. It wasn't a warlock or shapeshifter and it was wearing really ugly armor. It was also very deformed, but had all facial features." Piper said over the noise of her crying child.

"I've never heard of a demon that protects itself with armor." Phoebe said chuckling a little.

"Me neither." Agreed Paige. "But I'll check anyway." Paige headed upstairs to the attic.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Piper, I bought some books for you to read to Wyatt." Phoebe pulled two books out of the shopping back on her arm. "The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings. The Lord of the Rings might be a little much for him, but the hobbit will be good."

Piper examined them critically before taking them. "Phoebe, I read the Lord of the Rings in high school and I got nightmares. I'm not reading that to Wyatt now. But I'll start on The Hobbit. It was very nice of you to get them for him." Piper reached out to take the books. As soon as she touched them, Phoebe froze.

Phoebe's premonition.....

_A man, dressed in all black with a huge ??mace?? walks out of a large evil looking black gate. He pulls a ring off his hand and says something in a language that made Phoebe's blood run cold. A small door appeared out of thin air and the most hideous, evil looking creature walked through it and into the manor. She saw Piper blow up the thing. Then, a new face appeared. It was a woman, and her hair was like a glowing river of gold. She was dressed in all white and it seemed like she had a star on her finger. "That was an orc." The woman said. "And the man in black was Sauron. He is rising. You must help us defeat him. If he is sending his minions to your world, that means he doesn't just wish to destroy all that is good in Middle Earth, but everywhere. Do not let him hurt you or your sisters or your sister's son. Three will aid you, but if you want aid, you must ask. Phoebe briefly saw three faces flash before her eyes. You will not fail us. At least keep him from invading the other worlds. We will take care of our own._

End premonition.

"Phoebe? What is it? What did you see?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Bring Wyatt to the attic." Phoebe said. "We've got to talk to Paige."

When they got up to the attic Paige told them that she couldn't find anything in the Book of Shadows about an armor wearing demon.

"Just shut that book Paige we aren't going to find our demon in there. This demon is from Middle Earth." Phoebe told her sister.

"Middle Earth? Do you mean Lord of the Rings Middle Earth?" Paige questioned.

"Yes. Apparently Phoebe had a premonition about Sauron trying to rid both his world and other worlds of good." Piper told her sister unbelievingly.

"Piper I know you don't believe this but it's true. And we can also ask for three aids from Middle Earth but they will only come if they are asked."

"Phoebe I think you're going crazy. Middle Earth is just a made up place it doesn't exist." Paige said

"Don't be so sure about that." Said Leo, their very trusty white lighter, Pipers husband and Wyatt's daddy.

"So let me guess, you have come to tell us that this is true and that we have to find some unknown way to vanquish this thing before he takes away our good and all hell brakes loose?" Piper asked Leo

"If you just want to cut to the chase then...yea you're right."

"Well there goes another shot to have a normal life." Piper said yet again disappointed.

"Piper, we're witches, we are never going to have a normal life, ever!" Phoebe hissed at her.

"Well you can't blame a girl for trying."

Paige closed the book with a snap. "So, let's say Middle Earth is real and Phoebe did have a premonition and Sauron did send a demon-"

"Not a demon." Phoebe corrected. "An orc."

"Even better." Paige said exasperated. "So Sauron sent an orc to the manor and someone said we could have three people to help us but only if we asked? What I want to know is, how the heck are we supposed to ask three people to visit us from a completely different world?"

"Well, I'd have to say three is your lucky number, so I'm sure you'll find a way. But they're calling. I'll stop in later." Leo began to turn into spots of sparkling blue light.

"Leo! LEO get back here!" But Leo was already gone. "Great. Just great."


	2. The Summoning

"Paige, put the Book of Shadows away. I have a feeling that our answers are in this book." Phoebe said as she pointed to The Lord of the Rings.

"I'll start skimming the book; we'll do it in shifts." Phoebe said starting to take charge over the situation.

"Well have fun." Piper said as she started to leave the attic.

"Where are you going" Paige yelled after her sister.

"Potion making in the kitchen." Piper yelled back to her sister.

"Well there is really nothing for me to do right know. Phoebe is skimming the book and Piper is potion making, I guess I'll check the Book of Shadows again to see if I skipped anything earlier." Paige thought to herself. She then scampered over to the book and started to flip the pages to see if anything might help them. All of a sudden she came upon a very interesting entry. It was titled _Conjuring from a different world_. The book entry read:

_Conjuring from a different world can be very difficult. You need to know exactly what or whom you need to conjure. You also need to know the name of the world where the person or item is being conjured. Only use this spell to get help from another world when an inhabitant of that world has attacked you. _

_For this spell you need:_

_5 white candles_

_3 pigs feet_

_1 rose_

_A dash of dill_

_A dash of cinnamon_

_2 cups of water_

_4 mint leaves _

_The name of the people you wish to conjure clearly written_

_The name of the world you wish to receive people from written out clearly_

_Use this spell carefully. If names are spelt wrong, or the world name is spelt wrong this spell can to horrible things (from experience)!!!_

"This looks like a spell we could us to get help, an Orc attacked us from Middle Earth, we get 3 people from Middle Earth to help us, and we defeat this thing named Sauron. I think it'll work." Paige said to herself after reading the entry in the Book of Shadows.

"Piper!!! Phoebe!!!" Paige yelled down to her sisters who working to read and finish potions.

"What is it Paige I'm only about ¼ of the way done with skimming this book?!?!" Phoebe said with frustration."

"So what'd you find?" Piper questioned her sister.

"A spell to conjure someone from a different world to us. If you don't believe me then see for yourself." Paige said turning the book toward them.

"Wow, that is an oddly specific spell but hey let's try it!" Phoebe said.

"I'll go and get the ingredients." Piper said her sisters who were not in the least bit interested in her because they were to busy examining the spell.

"Lets start to set up the candles; we'll do this spell once Piper gets all of the ingredients." Paige said to Phoebe who was still thoroughly examining the page.

"Alright I suppose but this thing says that terrible things could happen if not done right. The person who wrote the spell even had experience with that!" Phoebe reminds her sister who already had the candles set up.

"Phoebe, we have the book and in that book tells us how to spell everything so nothing will go wrong, so STOP WORRING!!!!!" Paige said to her mistrusting sister.

"But, we have to know names! All we know is that it's three people! They might not even be people, even if their faces did look human. How do we know?" Phoebe said.

"Ok, good point." Paige agreed. "I'm stumped on that one."

"Stumped on what?" Piper asked entering the attic with her arms full of jars and bottles. "What are we stumped on?"

"We need to know the names of the people for the spell." Phoebe explained. "We don't"

"Correction, we don't know now." Piper bent over the table where she had laid the stuff and pulled out an old, battered piece of wood. "Back to the basics people!" Piper announced cheerfully as she grabbed a wooden pointer out from among the mint and cinnamon. "Now what would you do without your positively amazing older sister?"

"I have no clue." Phoebe said giving Piper a hug. "I never would have thought to use that old thing."

"Guys, what is that old thing?" Paige asked.

"This, Paige, is a spirit board. We used it to find out we were witches. Kind of. Well, anyway, you just relax and put the tips of your fingers on the pointer and it will spell out what you need to know. Usually. But you can't push the pointer."

Phoebe stopped her narrative to pull a pen and paper from a drawer. She handed them to Piper. Piper handed them back saying "You always used to push the pointer. I'll do the pointering. You write, I point." Piper pulled out a chair and sat down in front of the spirit board. "Ok, we need to know the names of three people from middle earth, so we can kick some Sauron butt." Piper relaxed her shoulders and the pointer began to move.

Paige jerked. "Are you pushing it?" she asked Piper.

"No I'm not pushing it! I never push it! Phoebe pushed! Now hush!" the pointer was rapidly moving from letter to letter, Phoebe writing them down as it paused. It began the cycle again. L-e-g-o-l-a-s (long pause) E-l-l-a-d-a-n (long pause) A-r-w-e-n. Then it stopped.

"Well what does it say?" Paige asked anxiously.

"I have no clue. Its three words, I know that much bet I couldn't pronounce the names correctly for a million bucks. But here." She showed Piper and Paige the paper.

"Legolas, Elladan, and Arwen." Piper said.

"I remember Legolas; he went with the Fellowship to Mount Doom. I have no clue who the others are." Phoebe replied.

"Well we're about to find out." Piper said, ripping the paper into three pieces, each with one name. She stood up. "Do we have to say a spell with this thing or do we just burn the names over the mixture of water, cinnamon, pig's feet, and on and on?" Piper began pouring all the stuff into a basin of water. "Well, somebody check the book!"

Paige went over to the book and flipped through the pages. "Here's one on the next page." She said.

Piper tore off the rose petals and sprinkled them in the water. "What do I do with the names?" She asked.

"After the spell we say the names, one by one, and throw them into the mixture. We stir them around, repeating the spell a second time and Viola! Three people transported from Middle Earth." Paige said. Paige brought the book to the table where Piper and Phoebe were waiting. "Here's the spell." She said, laying the book on the table.

"Oh, a nice short one." Phoebe said as she lit a candle. "I like short ones." Phoebe lit the rest of the candles, setting them in a star around the bowl. All three of them began to chant.

_Come to me, I call to thee, _

_I call you now in my hour of need, any day or any night,_

_I call you here within my sight._

_From another world,_

(Paige threw the paper with Middle Earth written on it into the bowl)

_Though time and space_

_Come to me so I may see your face._

(Paige threw in the three names. The water began to spin)

_Come to me, I call to thee_

_I call you now in my hour of need, any day or any night_

_I call you here within my sight_

_From another world, through time and space_

_Come to me so I may see your face!_

The girls chanting rose in volume and the water spun faster and faster and suddenly, everything stopped. But then, lights floated out of the bowl. Three tiny lights. A green one, a purple one, and a blue one all drifted out of the bowl and hovered next to the sister's faces. Curious, Paige reached out and touched the purple one suspended in midair next to her. Piper opened her mouth to warn her, but it was to late. The tip of Paige's finger gently touched the tiny, deep purple light. As soon as she did the lights began to grow. They were swelling and bulging and making horrible loud booming noises. Every time they touched one another a miniature shock wave shot out, knocking the girls to the floor. They ran to the far attic wall and hovered together, their hearts pounding in time to the rhythmic booming and banging. Then, lightning began to shoot out of the ceiling. It struck the now chair sized balls of light, making them grow faster and faster. Thunder boomed throughout the attic, shaking tables, knocking lamps to the ground. "Stop this Piper!" Phoebe screamed over the noise. "Freeze it!" Piper flicked out her hands. Nothing happened. A picture frame shattered near Paige's head with a fresh house shaking boom as two now table sized lights touched. Paige ducked instinctively and scooted closer to Phoebe.

"I can't freeze it!" piper shouted over the ever-growing din. "My powers are either gone or this is far, far more powerful than me!" She scooted closer to Paige and Phoebe. "I don't know which is worse!" She screamed. The blood drained from Phoebe's face and Paige started shaking with fear.

"Neither do I!" Phoebe yelled. They all huddled closer together as more lightning fed the light. It grew and grew until all three of them touched at once. Each ball of light was nearly touching the ceiling and together they went nearly wall to wall. The fact that they were slightly behind a barrier of junk was the only thing that kept the girls from being consumed by the brilliant light. An earth shattering, rumbling roar swept threw the attic as the lights connected. The sisters were slammed into the wall they just hugged each other tightly and hoped for the best as wind shrieked, thunder boomed, lightning cracked and shock waves were repeatedly sent through the attic. Paige hit the back of her head on the corner of a chair and was knocked unconscious. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other grimly. "I guess these were the consequences!" Phoebe screamed "I wonder what went wrong!"

"So do I!" piper yelled in reply. For what seemed like an eternity, the girls sat there, on the floor, barely protected as a supernatural phenomenon threatened to destroy the attic and everything in it. The green light was the one closest to Piper, who was on the outside. It swelled and grew until it was within inches of her. It was like a star almost. Green flame shot along the edges of it and it was constantly swirling and shifting. It grew. Piper could see that it was transparent, and she could see the edges of the blue and purple orbs through it. Strangely, Piper thought she heard the singing of birds and the gentle whisper of wind through the trees as the brilliant ball came nearer. "What on earth?" Piper said quietly. The trilling of birds grew louder and she heard the gentle patter of a small animal running through the forest. Piper reached out.

"PIPER ARE YOU CRAZY??" Phoebe yelled at the top of her lungs. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??" Pier reached a little closer. Piper didn't know why she was doing it, but she knew with all her heart that she should. Her hand touched the giant green globe. A shock ran through Piper, causing her to slump against Phoebe and Paige. Once again the lights connected. Except this time they exploded. Tiny particles of the lights zipped all over the room after the resulting bang. A miniature blue one hit Phoebe in the head and she passed out.

None of the charmed ones were awake when the lights slowly grouped together again. With a soft _thunk_, three shapes fell out of the air and on to the attic floor.


	3. The Meeting

Phoebe awoke to the sound of quiet voices. From the sound of it they were arguing. Phoebe looked at Paige and piper. Both were still out cold. Careful to make very little noise she checked Paige's pulse. Still alive. That was a good sign. She leaned over to check piper. Her leg made a tiny scrape against the wood floor of the attic. The voices stopped. Crap. Whatever they are out there, they have good hearing. But Piper's heart was still beating so everyone was alive. Come on Piper, wake up. Phoebe thought. I don't have blow up or freeze powers so if that's a demon.... "My Lady? Are you well? Is this your house?" a soft male voice asked.

Phoebe looked up at the speaker. If that's a demon it's the best looking one I've ever seen. She thought to herself. He had long, silky, platinum blonde hair, deep blue eyes, strong cheekbones, a lean, lithe body, and pointed ears. He almost seemed to glow in the dim light of the attic. "Yeah, this is our house. Yes I'm fine and did you just call me My Lady? Wow. That's a new one. What is your name again? And do you have pointy ears? Like elves? Did anyone ever tell you that you look exactly like Orlando Bloom?"

The person moved with a catlike grace over to Phoebe and helped her stand. "I have pointy ears because I am an elf, My Lady. No one has ever told me I look like Orlando Bloom and I know not who he is. My name is Legolas Thranduillion, Prince of Lasgalen. I am more commonly known as Legolas, or Legolas Greenleaf." He bowed slightly. "It is an honor to meet you My Lady." He kissed her hand.

"Oh stop flirting with the poor girl Legolas." Another elf called. "I am sorry My Lady. He is an incurable flirt. My name is Elladan Peredhil, eldest son of Lord Elrond of Imladris." Elladan gave her a sweeping bow. Phoebe was overwhelmed. The best looking guy she had ever seen-including Cole-had just bowed to her and kissed her hand and now another really hot guy was bowing to her! What a way to start the day. She thought wryly. Elladan had long, flowing ebony hair and stormy grey eyes. He was thin and catlike but obviously incredibly strong. Both of the elves before exuded an air of confidence, grace, and wisdom. "This is my sister, Arwen Unomiel, Evenstar of the elves, daughter of Lord Elrond of Imladris." Elladan said nodding his head in the direction of the most beautiful woman Phoebe had ever seen. She was pale, like moonlight, with a river of black hair falling down her back. Her face was flawless and unblemished, with kind blue-grey eyes and a naturally smiling mouth. That's the kind of girl who can turn any man's head and make every woman jealous. Phoebe thought.

"It is wonderful to meet you Lady..." She trailed off at the end of the sentence, waiting for Phoebe to tell them who she was.

"Phoebe." Phoebe replied. "My name is Phoebe, but you don't have to call me Lady Phoebe or anything like that. Just Phoebe is fine."

The two male elves looked at her, horrified. "It would be most improper for us to call you anything but My Lady or Lady Phoebe! Arwen may call you Phoebe, but it would destroy your honor if we were to call you by your name alone!" Elladan said.

"Right. Whatever you say buddy. The people unconscious over there are my sisters, Piper and Paige." Phoebe jerked her head to the sleeping charmed ones.

Elladan frowned. "Unconscious? What happened?" He walked over to Piper and Paige and pulled some leaves out of a pouch he wore at his belt.

"Well there was this monstrous storm-thing in our attic, I think it was what brought you here, and- wait just a minute! What are those things? What are you doing to my sisters?"

Elladan had crushed up the leaves and gently placed one in Paige's mouth. He looked up at Phoebe with a hurt look. "I am a healer Lady Phoebe. I am trying to help your sisters, not harm them. You have my word of honor."

"Sorry. I was just worried is all." She replied

"I understand." Elladan said. He placed a leaf in Piper's mouth. At this time Paige was tossing and turning, moaning and slowly but surely waking up. Piper began to do the same.

"What was that? Is it hurting them?" Phoebe asked, dashing to her sister's sides.

"No, it isn't hurting them." Elladan said quietly.

Paige's eyelids fluttered open. "if this is a dream, its definitely a good dream." She said upon awakening, looking at Elladan who was leaning over her. "Is this a dream?"

"No Paige it isn't a dream. I'm going to have to guess it's a spell gone more right than we had hoped. Meet Elladan." Phoebe said to her sister.

"Hi." Paige whispered.

"Mae govannen Lady Paige." (Well met Lady Paige) Elladan said, helping to her feet.

"What was that? It sounded beautiful." Paige asked. Elladan opened his mouth, but froze before he could say anything.

"Alright, enough with the lovey-dovey crap. Somebody help me up and fill me in, right now!" Paige sighed. Piper was up.

Phoebe extended her hand. Piper grabbed it and Phoebe pulled her up. "now if you had asked nicely that one might have helped you up." Phoebe said, jerking her head in Legolas' direction.

"Right. Who is 'that one' again?"

"Legolas Greenleaf. And the one Paige has a crush on is Elladan." Phoebe paused, waiting for Paige to say she wasn't in love with Elladan. None came. Paige was still staring at him, eyes slightly unfocused. She was obviously off in some fantasy world that would be described except it contains content not suitable for young readers. "Ok then. Like I said, that's Elladan, and the woman over there is Arwen. They are elves from middle earth here to help us. We have our three, and two have them are extremely hot. What's the problem?" Phoebe asked.

"The whole good looking thing might be a problem. Look at Paige! I doubt she would be able to concentrate in an orc/demon/evil thing attacked!" Piper protested.

"First of all, these guys come fully armed. See? On this one we have..." Phoebe walked behind Legolas. "A really big bow, lots of sharp pointy arrows, two knives and an extremely good looking behind. On this one..." Phoebe walked over to Elladan. She was about to tell Piper his weapons when Paige snapped out of her little daydream

"Back off, he's mine!" She snapped. Paige hugged the frozen Elladan. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!"

"Ok then." Phoebe backed away slowly. "He's armed for sure and Arwen has a sword."

"I'm still not sure." Piper said slowly. "Why couldn't we have gotten dwarves or something? Gruff, tough, strong, sturdy, and hairy to boot."

"You're kidding right?" Phoebe asked. "Right?"

Piper's reply was cut off by a startled squeak from a now unfrozen Elladan. "Lady Paige, I must ask you to remove your arms from around my neck."

Arwen and phoebe giggled. Paige had not let go of Elladan from when Phoebe had come near him, and was refusing to let go now! "Let go. Right." Paige said, reluctantly removing her arms from around Elladan's neck and stepping back. Elladan was pink from his neck to the tips of his pointy ears. "He's so cute when he's flustered." She whispered in Phoebe's ear. Elladan went form pink to fire engine red and Arwen, Phoebe, and Legolas burst out laughing. Paige was now turning a delicate shade of pink, for she had forgotten about elves super-sensitive hearing.

Piper put her head in her hands. "This is going to be a long day." She sighed.


End file.
